Woah, What Happened?
by thebestsongwasntthesingle
Summary: Naruto and the gang get dragged into his twin sister, Naruko's favorite show, Fruits Basket. Kyo becomes sick and makes everyone else something they never thought they would become! Follow/Favorite/Review!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki slowly crept by his twin sister, Naruko Uzumaki's room. She was having a sleepover with her friends, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyūga, and TenTen Asokichi. The girls were watching T.V and eating popcorn. Naruto admired the back of Sakura's head. He tripped over his own foot and fell to the floor.

"AH!" TenTen, the dramatic airhead, screamed. Naruko rolled her eyes and got up to beat the mess out her creepy brother.

"STOP CREEPING!" She yelled as she repeatedly slapped him in the face. Naruto ignored the pain as he crawled into his sister's room.

"What'cha watching?" He asked as if he didn't just invade a sleepover. Sakura cheerfully answered him.

"Fruits Basket! This show is amazing!" Naruto sat next to Sakura and decided to watch the show with them. Naruko rolled her eyes and sat down next to TenTen. She couldn't believe that her friends let her freak of a brother join the party like that.

"Who is that girl with the brown hair and the blue bows?" Naruto asked, really getting into the show.

"Her name is Tohru. She changes everyone's lives. Plus, she is the sweetest thing in the ENTIRE world." Ino answered.

"Haha! You guys would NOT get along!" Naruto insulted Ino. She playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"Shhh!" Hinata put her finger over his lip. They continued watching the show. Naruto noticed that Kyo Sohma and Yuki Sohma were basically like him and Sasuke. He laughed.

"Ha! This show is stupid! I'm going to bed!" Naruko jumped out of her bed in excitement.

"YES! Thank you!" She gave her identical twin a kiss on the cheek and pushed him out the door.

"Are we still going with him and the boys to Sagimichi Lake? I really want to go there. I heard it's magical." Hinata doze off just thinking about the beautiful lake.

"Shut up." Naruko told her friend and continued to watch her favorite show, Fruits Basket.

Author's Note: Who doesn't love Fruits Basket? It's such an awesome, sweet show! Lol I have so much ideas for this story And I can't wait for you to read the whole thing (when I'm done, that is ^=^) thanks for reading! ❤✌


	2. Chapter 2

Tohru Honda carried a tray of leak rice-balls to the family room for her friends, Shigure Sohma Yuki Sohma, and Kyo Sohma. They were all going to watching a movie together.

"Leak rice-balls?! What's wrong with you, Tohru?! Are you trying to get rid of me?!" Kyo, being the one to hate leak anything, yelled at Tohru. Her face flushed as she began her over-apologizing.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! Sorry! There was no plums or fish! Sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to! Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Tohru panicked. Kyo felt guilty. His eyes and tone softened.

"Ah, it's ok. Just get me a regular rice-ball or something." It wasn't that he was being disrespectful, but Tohru did whatever people wanted her to. It was hard not to take advantage of that.

"Of course!" The sweet girl got up cheerfully to fix Kyo what he wanted.

"You have to respect her, Kyo. How are we supposed to watch Naruto: Road To Ninja if you keep sending her off as if she was a maid? " Yuki tried to tell his cousin. Kyo got extremely angry.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO TREAT HER, YOU RAT!" Then he stormed out of the room. Kyo seemed angry at Yuki on the outside, but on the inside, he felt as if his cousin was right. Kyo was going to apologize to Tohru. He walked into the kitchen and bumped into her. The innocent girl fell straight on him. Kyo wasn't going to let her fall onto the hard, wood floor! He put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry' I'm so so so sorry! I turned you into a cat AGAIN! Why do I always do this! I am SO SORRY!" Tohru picked up Kyo in his cat form.

"Can you put a damn bell on so I know when you're coming?!" He yelled at her, grabbed his clothes with his small mouth, and ran away.

* * *

"I-I brought your regular rice-balls." Tohru climbed to the roof of the house. You could always find Kyo at the highest place possible. He looked at Tohru, feeling really bad.

"I'm so sorry about bumping into you. Please forgive me because Yuki and Shigure don't want to watch the movie without you.…" Tohru say right next to Kyo. He blushed a little and remembered that he wasn't the affectionate-type.

"I don't give a damn about Yuki and Shigure! I don't want to watch the movie with that rat!" Kyo yelled. Tohru was ready to apologize again.

"But what about me? You don't want to watch the movie with me?" She got close to him without even realizing it. Kyo blushed profusely.

"I-I-I wouldn't mind watching with you. You're not annoying." His cheeks were red hot. Tohru smiled and grabbed his hand. Kyo accidentally pulled back and she fell right on his lap. _Hey, it's not a hug_, Kyo thought. It means he isn't going to change into a cat. Frightened by the sudden fall, Tohru buried her face in Kyo's shoulder.

"DAMMIT!" He yelled as he changed into a cat.

**A/N: If you don't know what's going on and you're only reading this because you're a Naruto fan- The Sohma's have a curse. The curse makes them change into an animal of the Chinese Zodiac when hugged by the opposite sex. The cat is the rejected animal of the zodiac, that explains why Kyo is so grumpy and hates Yuki (who changes into a rat). I hope this helps. ^.^**


End file.
